While wearing a helmet, it may be beneficial to attach night vision goggles to the helmet. However, the problem with attaching the night vision goggles to the helmet is that it has typically been an inexact fit; due to the variations in the helmet mounts and night vision goggles in use, and the facial features of people. This may result in not only frustration in trying to use the night vision goggles but it may also lead to errors or imprecise use of the goggles. Moreover, if an adapter is used to allow use of a particular helmet mount with a particular night vision goggle, the adapter may make fine adjustments in the position of the night vision goggles during use even more difficult, and may add to the height profile when a night vision goggle is placed in the stowed position back over the helmet.
To overcome the shortcomings with existing night vision goggle adapters, the present invention provides, in one or more embodiments, a night vision goggle adapter to mitigate or obviate one or more of the aforementioned problems. For example, in one or more embodiments the adapter may provide for infinite adjustability of position within the range of movement. The adapter may also allow for the ability to stow night vision goggles in a position that is closer to the helmet in both a low stow and a high stow mode. In addition, embodiments of the present invention provide a night vision goggle adapter that is lightweight, adjustable, and still able to provide a stable and secure attachment in a wide variety of situations while being capable of finely adjusting the location of the night vision goggle.